candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Super Saga/Main
Candy Crush Super Saga is a sequel to Candy Crush Saga created by King and it is monitored by Sarah Botrini. This game can only be played on Mobile devices at this time but in 27 June, it can be played on Facebook The game occurs 7 months after the release of Candy Crush Soda Saga. Tiffy and Kimmie will appear in this fanon From 1 June, dreamworld has added to the fanon which it was developed in Qora 45 in 31 May having an easier version of Level 5 This game is succeed by Candy Crush Ball Saga which later became the mascot of the HM's Candy Crush Serues News * 14/6/2016: I'm adding an X1 build after the unofficial version and levels. Until web release, Levels 25, 43 and 81 are nerfed and easier * 8/6/2016: I'm adding 15 more levels in 3 new episodes and a new mixed type * 1/6/2016: I'm adding dreamworld to have funny effects * 20/5/2016: I'm making 100 more levels to the fannon * 2/10/2015: I'm making the first 100 levels. Life Regeneration The regeneration time needed to get a life is 40 minutes and the maximum lives that can be regenerated is 9 each time. Difficulty Level Color Coding & Meaning Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. There are 10 different difficulty ratings. *Very easy is Cyan. *Easy is Teal. *Somewhat easy is Blue. *Medium is Salmon. *Somewhat hard is Purple. *Hard is Violet. *Very hard is Red. *Insanely hard is Black. *Nearly Impossible is Dark Blue *Impossibly hard is Maroon. Game Types There are 11 level types. Timed and Clearing types are replaced by other types in Dream World *Moves( ) = 1st in Level 1 *Jelly( ) = 1st in Level 8 *Ingredients( ) = 1st in Level 3 *Timed( ) = 1st in Level 15 *Candy Order( ) = 1st in Level 12 *Chocolate( ) = 1st in Level 6 *Jam( ) = 1st in Level 6 *Icing( ) = 1st in Level 41 *Ice( ) = 1st in Level 81 *Plenty( ) = 1st in Level 201 for Jelly/Ingredients and 2nd in Level 212 for Ingredients/Chocolate *Bubblegum ( ) = 1st in Level 216 Combinations Normal All from saga plus: * Jelly Fish=4 in square * Coloring=6candies in 5x1 shape * Coconut wheel=7candies in 5x2 shape Special All from saga plus: * Fish-Fish = Makes 9 fishes * Fish-Coloring = Makes a color into fish candies and makes fishes in Fishes made x 3 * Colorbomb+Coloring=Clear the area * Coloring+Coloring=Colors all candies to one color * Coloring+Wheel = Makes the entire area into wrapped candies * Fish+Wheel = Makes one row/column into fish candies and makes fishes in Fishes made x 3 Combos You can combine some special candies to produce: * Wrapped/Wrapped: Lagre Wrapped Candy * Striped/Striped: Vertizontal Striped Candy * Stiped/Wrapped: Striped Wrapped Candy * Colorbomb/Striped: Striped Colorbomb * Colorbomb/Wrapped: Wrapped Colorbomb * Colormbomb/Fish: Colormbomb Fish * Striped/Fish: Striped Fish * Wrapped/Fish: Wrapped Fish * Fish/Fish: Triple Fish They can be used by turning on the Allow combos to be mixed feature Current amount of levels * Web - 712 Levels * Mobile - 710 Levels * Sharp X1 - 400 Levels * Dreamworld - 530 Levels * Workstations - 530 Levels Episodes There 710 levels in 100 episodes. Each episode has 5 levels. From 401, and up, episodes were upgraded to 10 but in 531 to 20. Dreamworld has 530 levels. Trivia * All graphics are from Saga (Some from soda if nonsexist in saga) * Special Cannons will exist here but not all, has saga design and also has ingredient/specialcandy cannon * Episode 13 has the least types, with only 1 * Episode 42 has the most types, with only 5 * Anote to Landspace: It is glitched apart from the map screen which makes everything small * A note to Sharp X1 users: Graphics are scaled to 75% (80% to some users) using radius blur * In Workstation there's a glitch. Moves meter always show 10 and timer always 10 secs. But after settle, a right meter shows the correct moves/time. This one is still not present in Ball Saga. * On Web, the mixed move level icon is flipped * Also on Web, Endgame off has an extra level 711. However, it is the same as Level 710 expert that has 6 colors, 65 moves and it is an icing level rated Variable '''with Difficulties '''Very Hard to Nearly Impossible Pictures supersagalogo.png|Super Saga logo (Mobile Devices) supersagalogoweb.png|Super Saga logo and icon (OnB) supersagalogo X1.png|Super Saga logo (Sharp X1 Computers) supersagaicon.png|Super Saga Icon (Mobile Devices) supersagaicon X1.png|Super Saga Icon (Sharp X1 Computers) supersagamainP.png|Main screen Vertical supersagamainL.png|Main screen Land supersagaloadingscreenWeb.png|Loading Screen (OnB) & Gaming Screenshot (Mobile Devices) supersagaloadingscreenX1.png|Gaming Screenshot (Sharp X1 Computers) supersagalevelsP.png|Older version of level screen supersagalevelsL.png|Older version of level screen supersagagameL.png|Landspace Game Screen (Glitched) supersagagame2.png|Web Game Screen supersagagame2D.png|Web Game Screen (Dream World) supersagalevelmap.png|New Version of Game Screen (Mobile) supersagalevelmapouter.png|New Version of Game Screen (Browser) supersagaleveloutline.png|Outline used in New Game Screen (Mobile) supersagaleveloutline2.png|Outline used in New Game Screen (Browser) sueprsagamovetype.png|Moves sueprsagadroptype.png|Ingredient sueprsagafrozentype.png|Jelly sueprsagaspreadtype.png|Jam sueprsagacocotype.png|Chocolate sueprsagaplanntype.png|Order sueprsagasectype.png|1:00 sueprsagacupcaketype.png|Icings sueprsagabeartype.png|Ice sueprsagacombotype.png|More Types sueprsagagumtype.png|Bubblegum sueprsagacerealtype.png|Cropsie sueprsagalemonadetype.png|Soda sueprsagareversetype.png|Lessorder sueprsagabubbletype.png|Bubble Bears sueprsagasugartype.png|Sugar Drop sueprsagaendingtype.png|Boss supersagabooster.png|Empty Booster supersagaboosterblue.png|Empty Booster (Blue) supersagaboosterx2score.png|*2 Score supersagaboosterextramoves.png|9 extra moves supersagaboosterdoublefish.png|Double Swedish Fish supersagaboosterαφιερωμέμο.png|Αφιερωμένο supersagaboostercupcap.png|CupCap supersagaboosterlollipop.png|Striped lollipop supersagaboosterswitch.png|Swaffle supersagaboosterbrush.png|Wrapped Bush Category:Fanon Games Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y